Love Complex
by missje
Summary: Rukia bukan perempuan yang ingin tahu segala urusan orang lain, tapi saat Kurosaki Ichigo si perusak moodnya sedang bersama wanita cantik yang sexy maka rasa penasaran Rukia pun makin menggebu-gebu hingga akhirnya ternyata Rukia sadar bahwa ingin banyak tahu tentang urusan orang lain secara berlebihan itu tidak baik.


Disclaimer : Bleach belong to Tite Kubo

Warning(s) : AU and OOC.

.

.

.

~Love Complex~

.

.

.

Kuchiki Rukia merasa hari ini adalah hari tersial dalam masa sekolahnya. Hari ini adalah hari senin dimana minggu ini adalah minggu kedua awal di sekolah barunya, SMA Karakura. Sekedar informasi saja, sebelumnya Rukia bersekolah di SMA Seireitei dimana muridnya adalah murid dengan _high class_ yang bahkan kau tidak akan menemukan satu kerutan pun dikemeja sekolah mereka. Kembali tentang kenapa Rukia bisa kesiangan, ini sungguh amat memalukan baginya, seorang Kuchiki Rukia terlambat ke sekolah dengan alasan kesiangan? Sungguh, rasanya harga dirinya turun perlahan. Semalam selesai belajar dan membaca komik shoujo favoritnya, Rukia merencanakan untuk menarik selimut lalu datang ke alam mimpi. Tapi harapan itu sirna ketika Kusajishi Yachiru, seorang gadis pink dengan senyum yang selalu mengembang di wajahnya datang kerumah Rukia untuk berkunjung dengan alasan 'aku rindu bermain dengan Byakkun' padahal faktanya, sang Byakkun—maksudnya disini adalah nii-sama Rukia, sama sekali tidak pernah mengajak Yachiru bermain, karena menurut nii-sama, Yachiru adalah 'bocah aneh maniak lollipop' jadi, kegiatan rutin nii-sama ketika Yachiru datang berkunjung yaitu memberikan sebanyak-banyaknya lollipop untuk Yachiru. Poin utama memberikan lollipop bukan karena nii-sama gemas pada Yachiru karena kelucuannya tapi agar Yachiru berhenti merengek pada nii-sama. Karena sungguh rengekan Yachiru seperti alarm tanda kesialan untuk Byakuya.

Benar-benar, gara-gara seorang Kusajishi Yachiru yang meminta Rukia untuk menonton film ditemani lollipop semalam membuat Rukia kini terlambat ke sekolah. Dalam hati Rukia mengutuk terus menerus pada Yachiru (sekalipun yachiru adalah gadis polos yang manis)

"Dasar pinky lollipop."

Rukia berlari tergesa-gesa di koridor. Masalah pertama dengan penjaga gerbang sekolah sudah beres dan masalah kedua yang akan datang adalah; berhadapan dengan Ochi-sensei, guru yang sedang mengajar kelas Rukia saat ini. Rukia berdoa dalam hati semoga Ochi-sensei mau mengerti tentang keadaan murid barunya ini.

Dengan tumpukan buku tebal ditangannya yang Rukia bawa dari rumah hasil pinjam di perpustakaan sekolah, membuat Rukia tidak begitu fokus pada jalan, yang Rukia lakukan hanya berlari tergesa ingin mempercepat agar segera sampai ke kelas.

Hingga tiba-tiba dari ujung koridor muncul seorang pria bersurai oranye sedang berlari dengan seringai di bibirnya, yang sepertinya pria itu berlari tanpa melihat situasi di sekelilingnya.

Dan tidak sampai hitungan menit, adegan yang biasanya terjadi dalam sebuah drama picisan kini terjadi dengan sangat nyata.

'Brukk'

"Aw—

"Oi—

Rukia jatuh dengan bokong yang mendarat pertama di lantai, sedangkan sang pria tidak terjatuh tapi, dahinya berkerut ketika ia melihat ternyata ia menabrak seorang anak perempuan. Rukia meringis karena pendaratannya tidak sempurna, buku-buku yang tadi ia bawa kini berserakan di lantai dengan sama-tidak-elitnya. Pandangan Rukia berhenti pada pria di depannya yang mengerutkan dahinya terlalu serius membuat Rukia heran; memangnya aku spesies aneh sampai harus di pandang seperti itu? Tatapan pria di depannya membuat Rukia sedikit tergelitik karena tatapan itu seperti mengintimidasi Rukia.

"Daripada menatapku seperti itu terus, tidakkah kau berniat membantuku bangun?"

Jika dalam adegan drama yang sering Rukia tonton, ketika pertemuan terjadi antara pria dan wanita yang saling bertabrakan, maka sang pria akan membantu wanita tersebut untuk berdiri dengan mengulurkan lengannya pada si wanita dan setelah itu sang pria akan membereskan barang yang berserakn milik si wanita, lalu mereka akan berkenalan dan bertukar senyum satu sama lain dan—

"Kau bukan anak kecil, bangun saja sendiri."

Apa telinga Rukia ada gangguan? Kenapa rasanya bukan kata-kata itu yang seharusnya keluar dari mulut sang pria. "Kau meabrakku, tuan." Rukia melebarkan matanya, mulutnya sedikit berdecak kesal karena jawaban dari pria itu.

Pria bersurai oranye itu hanya memutar bola matanya bosan, bukankah ini hal sepele? Kenapa hrus sesewot itu? "Kau membuang waktuku disini, nona. Aku sedang taruhan dengan temanku siapa yang paling awal sampai ke lapangan untuk olahraga, makanya aku berlari, dan kau merusak acara lariku."

Rukia benar-benar tidak tahu harus mengeluarkan kata apa untuk membalas omongan (ejekan?) dari pria di depannya, banyak rangkaian kata balasan yang sudah ada di otaknya tapi untuk mengeluarkan nya sulit sekali, mulutnya benar-benar kaku.

Melihat wanita di depannya, pria ini mendecak sebal. "Melihatmu hanya menganga sedari tadi benar-benar membuang waktuku, sudahlah aku pergi."

Dan setelah pria yang bernama Kurosaki Ichigo (Rukia tidak sengaja melirik nametag yang menempel di kemeja pria itu) tersebut pergi, Rukia hanya bisa merasakan sepertinya rahangnya sudah menyentuh lantai sekarang.

.

.

.

Untunglah saat sampai di kelas ternyata, kata Senna—teman sekelasnya, memberitahu Rukia kalau Ochi-sensei tidak masuk kelas hari ini karena sakit. Entah Rukia harus berekspresi lega atau turut prihatin sekarang karena sebenarnya bebannya sedikit terangkat, yaa Ochi-sensei tidak tahu jika hari ini ia telat. Itu sungguh sebuah keberuntungan Rukia. Bagaimana kalau Ochi-sensei tahu Rukia telat hari ini? Sebagai seorang Kuchiki dan mantan murid di SMA Seireitei dan selebihnya adalah karena ia masih murid mbaru, Rukia tidak mungkin membuat namanya jelek di depan gurunya.

Rukia mendudukan dirinya dikursi kelas begitu Senna sudah selesai bicara. Rukia menghela nafas lelah. Lelah karena ia kesiangan, lelah karena pagi-pagi sudah diceramahi nii-sama, lelah karena harus berurusan dengan penjaga sekolah, dan lelah karena berlari di koridor yang akhirnya benar-benar melelahkan tiga kali lipat karena harus bertemu dengan pria bernama Kurosaki Ichigo.

Kurosaki Ichigo. Tubuhnya sangat berbalik dengan Rukia, rambutnya oranye terang seterang mentari pagi, rahangnya kokoh, pandangan matanya tajam, kerutan di dahinya… entah Rukia gila atau tidak sudah berpikir begini tapi Rukia merasa kerutan di dahi Kurosaki Ichigo membuat lelaki itu lebih… tampan.

Tampan?

Rukia menampar kedua pipinya, kepalanya menggeleng berteriak dalam hati 'jangan gila Rukia sadarlah'

Rukia merasa dirinya akan benar-bena gila jika ia terus menerus melamun. Lebih baik membaca komik yang semalam belum selesai dibaca, piki Rukia.

Dengan mengeluarkan komik shoujo dari tasnya, Rukia pun mulai tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Mengabaikan keramaian yang diciptakan para teman sekelasnya hingga suara Senna terdengar memanggilnya, ia pun tersadar dan menoleh pada Senna yang berada di ambang pintu kelas

"Hei Rukia, mau menemaniku ke perpustakaan?"

.

.

.

.

"Tidak membawa baju olahraga lagi Kurosaki?" pertanyaan yang dilemparkan kepada Ichigo saat pertama kali sampai di lapangan dari Ishida Uryuu membuat Ichigo hanya mendegus masam.

"Bawa, hanya saja aku malas memakainya." Jawaban Ichigo membuat sang penanya hanya memutar bola matanya malas, tabiat seorang Kurosaki jika tidak membawa baju olahraga ya paling-paling ia malas memakainya. Seharusnya Ishida tidak perlu bertanya, kalau begini kan buang-buang waktu saja.

"Kau terlambat 7 menit Kurosaki, apa kau sembelit saat jalan?" seringai menyebalkan dari pria bernama Grimmjow yang sedang bersandar di kursi lapangan membuat Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya lebih parah dari sebelumnya, jika bukan karena menabrak perempuan kecil dikoridor tadi mungkin ia tidak akan kalah dari Grimmjow sekarang, apalagi selisih waktu 7 menit, benar-benar sialan.

"Aku menabrak kelinci kecil tadi." Ichigo hanya menjawab asal karena sebenarnya ia juga tidak tahu nama gadis yang ia tabrak, ralat maksudnya yang sama-sama menabrak tadi, dengan wajah yang masih menekuk Ichigo mengambil bola basket dari tangan Renji yang sejak tadi sibuk memasukan bola ke ring. Ichigo mengambil alih kegiatan Renji (memasukan bola ke ring) membuat Renji memandang Ichigo dengan kesal karena berani mengganggu kesenangannya.

"Kau kalah telak denganku Kurosaki, traktir aku di kantin seminggu penuh." Grimmjow menyeringai lebih lebar penuh kemenangan, seorang Kurosaki Ichigo kalah telak darinya, ini benar-benar kejadian langka yang sedikit bisa mencoret harga diri Ichigo.

Ichigo hanya memiringkan kepalanya menoleh sedikit pada Grimmjow, melihat seringai lebar di wajah Grimmjow sangat membuat Ichigo bosan ditambah kesal yang benar-benar. "Yeah yeah yeah." Ichigo hanya meresponnya malas. Traktir Grimmjow seminggu penuh tidak masalah untuk Ichigo karena memang 5 hari dalam seminggu pun Grimmjow selealu minta traktiran dari Ichigo dengan alasan uangnya ketinggalan, padahal jelas Ichigo tahu itu hanya alasan pelit Grimmjow saja.

"Oi Grimm, kucingmu datang lagi."

Perkataan Ishida membuat Grimmjow mengikuti arah pandang Ishidia yang menunjuk seorang perempuan dengan senyum di paras wajah cantiknya sedang berlari-lari kecil menuju arah Grimmjow berdiri saat ini. Grimmjow yang tahu siapa perempuan (atau kucing menurut Ishida) hanya memandang bosan kearah perempuan itu. Grimmjow merasa hari-harinya tambah berat karena perempuan dengan surai hijau emerald yang sangat indah terus mengikutinya setiap hari di sekolah membuat Grimmjow merasa ia menjadi artis dadakan karena memiliki penguntit sejati.

Grimmjow yang tidak mau waktunya terbuang sia-sia segera melangkah pergi dari lapangan, ia ingin pergi kemana saja ke tempat yang perempuan itu—atau biasa di panggil Neliel, tidak tahu. "Aku duluan, dan jangan lupakan hutangmu Kurosaki."

Dengan berkata seperti itu Grimmjow keluar dari lapangan membuat Neliel berlari agak tergesa mengikuti Grimmjow. "Grimm tunggu aku, aish."

Melihat Grimmjow hanya melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh membuat Neliel menekuk wajah kesal, ia sudah rela belajar giat demi bisa cepat menyelesaikan ulangan dan yang lebbih penting agar lebih cepat bisa keluar kelas lalu mengikuti Grimmjow—sang pujaan hatinya saat ini. Neliel melebarkan langkah nya lagi saat ia merasa Grimmjow semakin melebarkan langkahnya menjauh dari Neliel.

Mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti kucing sibuk mengiejar majikannya.

Ichigo yang memandang pemandangan yang sudah biasa terjadi pada temannya itu hanya mengendikan bahunya acuh. Kembali lagi ke kegiatan awal memasukan bola ke ring yang sekarang di tambah Renji yang akhirnya mau bermain berdua bersama Ichigo.

Ishida yang baru selesai mengikat kembali tali sepatunya kini memandang ichigo, Ishida merasa aneh dengan Ichigo yang sedari tadi menekuk mukanya menahan kesal. Apa menabrak kelinci kecil benar-benar buruk untuknya? Ishida ingin bertanya tapi segera diurungkannya ketika pandangannya melihat perempuan di kepang yang sedang berjalan di koridor, bibirnya menyunggingkan sedikit senyum.

.

.

.

.

Ulquiorra merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya hari ini, inginnya sedikit kata-kata keluar dari mulutnya sekarang tapi rasanya kaku sekali. Ulquiorra tidak mengerti kenapa hanya berkata 'apa perlu aku bantu' saja sulit sekali di keluarkan. Matanya sedari tadi curi-curi lirik pada perempuan di depannya yang sedang menggigit pensil sembari mengerutkan dahi melihat kertas soal di hadapannya. Apakah soalnya sesulit itu sampai kerutan di dahinya tidak hilang-hilang? Ulquiorra ingin sekali membantu perempuan tersebut untuk mengerjakan soal. Tapi kembali lagi, ia tidak punya keberanian. Buku yang sedari tadi ada di hadapan Ulquiorra sekarang sama sekali tidak menarik semenjak perempuan bersurai oranye kecokelatan mendudukan dirinya di kursi depan samping Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra terus memandang perempuan itu dengan wajahnya yang sedikit kemerahan, kulit putih pucat Ulquiorra sama sekali tidak membantu untuk menutupi rona kemerahan itu.

Hingga aksi curi-curi lirik tersebut harus terhenti ketika suara halus dan jernih terdengar di sampingnya. "Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?"

Straight-face andalan Ulquiorra kembali muncul saat ia menoleh ke sampingnya, ke asal suara halus yang bertanya padanya. "Silahkan."

Jawaban sekenanya dari Ulquiorra membuat Senna tersenyum dan segera duduk di samping Ulquiorra. Senna merasa ini hari terbaiknya karena Ulquiorra mau menjawab pertanyaannya yang biasanya jika pertanyaan sepele seperti itu Ulquiorra pasti hanya membalas dengan anggukan kepala atau gelengan kepala, tapi sekarang mulut Ulquiorra mau membuka dan mejawab pertanyaan (err… izin?) nya.

Dengan meletakan buku yang sedari tadi ada di tangannya, Senna pun mulai membuka buku tersebut mencoba membacanya, walau jantungnya tidak berhenti berdegup kencang sedari tadi.

Untungnya Senna tidak menyadari jika sedari tadi Ulquiorra hanya memandang perempuan di depannya. Ya, untung saja.

.

.

.

.

Yang Rukia lakukan hanya meurutuk kesal menghentakan kakinya. Rukia yang sedari datang ke sekolah sudah dalam mood yang tidak stabil sekarang benar-benar moodnya hancur karena sungguh ia kesal sekali dengan Senna sekarang. Rukia pikir di ajak Senna ke perpustakaan akan membuat moodnya bagus tapi, Senna mengajak Rukia hanya untuk menemaninya jalan berdua menuju perpustakaan agar ia tak merasa sendirian saat jalan. Sungguh alasan konyol. Setelah sampai perpustakaan Senna meninggalkan Rukia begitu saja, Senna mengambil buku asal di rak perpustakaan lalu segera menuju salah satu kursi kosong dimana ada seorang laki-laki yang Rukia yakin laki-laki itu adalah lelaki yang sedang disukai Senna, terbukti dari betapa merahnya wajah Senna saat meminta izin duduk dari lelaki itu yang Rukia tidak tahu namanya.

Rukia memutar bola matanya bosan, daripada kesal sendiri lebih baik dia mencari novel untuk memperbaiki moodnya (Rukia sedang tidak mood untuk membaca komik shoujo sekarang.)

Kakinya terus mengitari rak-rak berisi buku novel di sebelahnya hingga Rukia tidak sadar jika di depannya ada Grimmjow yang bersandar di rak dengan mata terpejam—tambahan earphone yang menempel di telinganya.

'Bruk'

"Ah—

Entah ini kesialan atau bukan, tapi menabrak orang 2 kali dalam sehari benar-benar tidak bagus. Apakah Rukia seceroboh itu sampai tidak melihat jalan di depannya? Rukia merasa sepulang sekolah nanti ia harus segera membereskan otak dan pikirannya.

"Maaf."

Hanya kata maaf yang keluar dari mulut Rukia, wajahnya sedikit menunduk tidak berani melihat seseorang yang ia tabrak dengan kecerobohannya.

Grimmjow melepas earphone yang menempel di telingaya, lalu menatap perempuan yang berdiri di hadapannya sedang menundukan kepala, Grimmjow sedikit geli dengan perempuan (yang ia lihat nametagnya bernama Kuchiki Rukia) itu, pasalnya tabrakan gadis itu sama sekali tidak memengaruhinya, buktinya ia masih berdiri kokoh saat ini. "Sudahlah, tak apa."

Rukia mengangkat wajahnya melihat lelaki bersurai biru terang yang bersikap biasa saja di depannya, Rukia hanya bisa tersenyum kaku. Suasana canggung menyelimuti Rukia. Rukia ingin membuka obrolan ya mungkin sebagai hitung-hitung semoga moodnya bisa kembali baik.

"Kau suka membaca novel?" dan pertanyaan umum pun Rukia lontarkan sekarang demi mengisi kecanggungan mereka, ralat;maksudnya kecanggungan Rukia, karena hanya Rukia saja yang merasa canggung.

"Tidak juga, aku hanya bersembunyi disini." Rukia membulatkan mulutnya lalu mengerutkan dahinya bingung, sedikit janggal dengan kata 'bersembunyi disini'

Grimmjow yang mengerti kebingungan perempuan bersurai hitam itu pun bingung harus menjelaskan bagaimana. "Ini rak novel misteri, Neliel tidak mungkin mengikutiku kesini."

Jawaban Grimmjow membuat Rukia makin mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti, siapa Neliel? Dan kenapa dia mengikuti lelaki ini?

Grimmjow yang melihat tatapan bingung di wajah Rukia hanya menepuk dahinya pelan. Grimmjow baru sadar sepertinya ia tidak pernah melihat perempuan ini di sekolah, juga nama yang Grimmjow baca di nametag perempuan itu terasa asing untuk Grimmjow, jadi apakah dia murid baru?

"Omong-omong apa kau murid baru? Aku baru melihatmu."

Pertanyaan Grimmjow membuat Rukia sedikit tersentak dari kebingungannya. "O-oh iya, aku pindahan dari Seireitei."

Grimmjow hanya ber-oh ria mendengar jawaban rukia. Pantas dia bingung, dia saja tidak tahu neliel, pikir Grimmjow.

"Neliel itu… kucing peliharanku—ralat bukan peliharanku maksudku dia kucing liar yang selalu mengikutiku." Grimmjow memberitahu Rukia dengan mengendikkan bahunya acuh, hanya sekedar informsi saja sih tentang neliel, karena Rukia kan murid baru.

Rukia hanya tersenyum paksa dengan kejanggalan yang masih memenuhi pikirannya. Ia ingin bertanya lebih tentang Neliel pada lelaki biru (yang saat ini Rukia belum tahu namanya) tapi segera diurungkan ketika si lelaki biru mengambil ancang-ancang untuk tidur di kursi pojok ruangan.

Rukia menghela nafas 'yasudahlah' walaupun ini masih sangat mengganjal di pikirannya.

Memangnya kucing liar takut novel misteri, ya?

.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah terdengar 10 menit yang lalu. Amplop merah muda dengan pita merah cantik sudah tergenggam di tangannya dari 15menit yang lalu. Keringat muncul di pelipisnya sedari tadi. Inginnya ia langsung maju melangkah ke tempat lelaki yang sedang mendengarkan musik lewat earphonenya, tapi baru maju dua langkah ia sudah mundur lagi, kegugupannya mengalahkan keberaniannya kali ini. Ia benar-benar gugup sampai tidak sadar sudah mengigit bibirnya sendiri.

'Surat ini harus sampai ke tangan grimmjow, harus.'

Perempuan berponi dengan kuncir dua itu terus menerus meyakinkan hatinya. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques—sang pria yang sedang mendengarkan musik di bawah pohon apel sekolahnya harus menerima surat cinta darinya, ya, harus.

Baru saja ia menetapkan hatinya untuk melangkah tiba-tiba tepukan di bahunya membuatnya tersentak kaget (hampir membuat ia terkena serangan jantung) "Surat cinta untuk Grimmjow eh, Riruka?"

Kekagetan Riruka membuat ia menoleh ke samping kanannya dimana seseorang yang menepuk bahunya berada. Ketika menoleh dan melihat seseorang itu Riruka langsung mendengus sebal, matanya berputar kesal. "Bisa tidak, tidak usah menggangguku, Renji?"

Renji, si lelaki penepuk bahu Riruka hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh, memangnya siapa yang mengganggu Riruka? Toh, dia hanya bertanya.

"Santai sedikit, aku hanya bertanya."

Riruka memandang Renji dengan raut kesal. Wajah tidak bersalah yang Renji pasang benar-benar membuat moodnya turun. "Kalau bertanya tahu situasi sedikit dong."

Renji sedikit geli melihat Riruka yang memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti, rupanya perempuan ini cemberut padanya. "Yasudah sana sampaikan suratnya sebelum kau terlambat."

Mendengar kata Renji, Riruka segera menegakan tubuhnya, ia hampir lupa tentang suratnya. Riruka kembali melihat kearah Grimmjow dimana sekarang didekat Grimmjow muncul se—

orang wanita…

Riruka kaget dengan apa yang ia lihat. Perempuan yang ia kenal bernama Neliel siswi kelas 2-5 merangkul leher Grimmjow yang sedak duduk. Amplop merah muda di tangan Riruka terjatuh yang untungnya Renji bersedia mengambil amplop itu.

Renji melihat Riruka yang hanya melebarkan matanya tidak berkedip sama sekali. Bukannya harusnya Riruka sadar kalau Neliel menyukai Grimmjow? Karena kan Neliel selalu mengikuti Grimmjow kemanapun jika waktu Neliel kosong.

"Kau kalah start dengan Neliel, Riruka."

Bukannya Renji ingin memanasi Riruka yang sekarang sedang kepanasan (karena Neliel) ini. Tapi faktanya memang begitu, setahu Renji, Neliel memang menyukai Grimmjow sejak awal masuk SMA dulu tapi, Neliel baru bersikap agresif hanya semenjak kelas dua dimana saat kenaikan kelas Grimmjow memberikan selamat pada Neliel karena Neliel meraih nilai terbaik di kelasnya yang tentu hal tersebut membuat Neliel merasa Grimmjow sedikit membuka hati untuk Neliel padahal faktaya saat itu Grimmjow kalah taruhan dengan Ichigo yang mengharuskannnya menyelesaikan tantangan untuk memberikan ucapan selamat pada perempuan seangkatan mereka, dan Ichigo menyuruh Grimmjow melakukannya pada Neliel.

Renji meringis mengingat kejadian waktu itu, akibat kejadian tersebut, semenjak Grimmjow duduk di kelas dua Neliel selalu mengikutinya seperti penguntit sejati, kasihan sekali Grimmjow.

"Apa aku salah jika memberikan surat ini, Renji?"

Entah pendengaran Renji yang sedang terganggu atau apa tapi Renji seperti mendengar suara bergetar dari Riruka. Apa Riruka mencoba menahan tangis? Jika memang benar iya, sungguh Renji bingung harus melakukan apa pada temannya ini. Tapi menangis karena Grimmjow? Renji benar-benar tidak habis pikir apa spesialnya seorang Grimmjow Jaegerjaques temannya yang pemalas yang selalu mendapat detensi dari pihak sekolah? Kecuali rambut biru Grimmjow yang Renji akui itu keren, selebihnya tidak ada yang keren dari Grimmjow.

"Sudahlah, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita ke kedai es krim? Tenang, aku yang traktir."

Riruka mengangkat wajahnya berhenti menatap surat cinta di tangnnya. Matanya menatap Renji yang sedang tersenyum padanaya. Riruka menghela nafas, Renji memang temannya. Riruka tahu kalau Renji ingin menghiburnya kali ini. Riruka menganggukan kepalanya mengiyakan ajakan Renji. Mereka berjalan keluar dari sekolah dengan Renji yang terus menerus bertingkah konyol di sepanjang jalan.

Dalam hati, Riruka sangat berterima kasih memiliki teman seperti Renji.

.

.

.

.

Inoue Orihime merasa kebahagiannya hari ini benar-benar berada di puncak. Lupakan soal remedial fisika yang sulitnya membuat Orihime hampir menjambak rambutnya, lupakan juga soal kenapa bukunya bisa hilang saat di kelas. Yang penting sekarang Kurosaki Ichigo sang Kurosaki-kun yang membuat pipi Orihime selalu merona di buatnya, mau menghabiskan bento yang Orihime buat khusus untuk Kurosaki-kun. Tidak ada yang lebih bahagia dari ini, melihat laki-laki yang kau sukai mau menghabiskan makanan yang kau buat khusus untuknya, benar-benar membuat perutmu pasti di terbangi beribu kupu-kupu didalamnya.

Entah rona kemerahan itu sudah hilang atau belum di wajah Orihime yang jelas ia berharap kurosaki-kun tidak terganggu dengan rona wajahnya.

Ichigo mengelap di sekitar mulutnya dengan tissue takut-takut ada bekas makanan di sekitar mulutnya. Setelah selesai membesihkan mulut, Ichigo menatap Inoue di hadapannya, bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum berucap terimakasih pada Inoue karena sebenarnya Ichigo memang lapar hari ini gara-gara membolos kelas demi bermain terus di lapangan membuatnya mendapat detensi membersihkan toilet pria lantai dua.

"Naa Inoue, jadi apa yang mau kau bicarakan denganku?"

.

.

.

.

Sebelumnya Rukia tidak pernah seperti ini. Perlu di ketahui kalau Rukia bukan tipe wanita yang selalu ingin tahu mengenai urusan orang lain tapi, ia merasa pengecualian untuk sekarang. Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali mencoba sadar dengan apa yang di lakukannya sekarang adalah salah. Rukia ingin sekali berbalik badan lalu pulang ke rumah dengan salam pulang seperti biasa 'tadaima' walaupun mungkin nii-sama tidak akan pernah menjawabnya, karena nii-sama tidak pernah berada di rumah pada jam-jam segini.

Kembali dengan apa yang Rukia lakukan sekarang sungguh sepertinya ia ingin seseorang menyadarkannya saat ini juga.

Mengintip seorang lelaki Kurosaki Ichigo yang sedang berduaan dengan wanita sexy di bangku taman sekolah benar-benar bukan pandangan yang harus di tonton. Tapi, hei—ini taman sekolah yang artinya ini tempat terbuka dimana siapa saja orang bisa melihat mereka.

Yah, walaupun faktanya sekarang hanya ada Rukia sendirian yang sedang lewat lalu dengan sengaja mengintip apa yang mereka lakukan.

Awalnya rukia tidak mau membuang waktunya disini tapi lelaki itu Kurosaki Ichigo si perusak moodnya di pagi hari ini, Rukia kan jadi menjadi sedikit penasaran. Dan tada—disinilah dia sekarang, dibelakang pohon sakura beberapa meter dari tempat Ichigo dan perempuan sexy yang Rukia tidak tahu namanya sedang berada. Rukia mencoba memasang telinganya baik-baik ingin mendengarkan dengan jelas apa yang sedang mereka berdua bicarakan, tapi sedari tadi telinganya hanya menangkap suara 'Kurosaki-kun Kurosaki-kun dan Kurosaki-kun' sebenarnya apa sih yang sedang mereka bicarakan?

Akhirnya Rukia menyerah, ia hanya menatap pasangan itu saja dari balik pohon sakura. Pandangan di depannya benar-benar membosankan dimana hanya Ichigo yang tersenyum kaku lalu si wanita yang tersenyum canggung juga rona kemerahan yang tidak hilang-hilang dari paras cantiknya.

Tidak ada yang spesial.

Hingga tidak sampai hitungan ke 10 Rukia merasa kantuk menyerangnya, matanya memberat ingin sekali untuk terpejam. Hingga saat Rukia ingin terpejam matanya tiba-tiba melebar melihat pemandangan di depannya. Demi apapun apakah matanya tidak salah melihat?

Kurosaki Ichigo dicium oleh wanita itu.

Sekali lagi, Kurosaki Ichigo dicium! Dan tepat di bibirnya!

Yang rukia lakukan hanya melebarkan matanya dan menutup mulutnya yang menganga dengan kedua tangannya.

Hingga acara kaget Rukia pun berhenti dan lebih tersentak lagi ketika dering ponselnya berbunyi dengan kerasnya dimana dering itu merupakan lagu soundtrack dari Chappy the Bunny kesukaannya. Tangannya berusaha mengambil ponsel di saku kemejanya dengan terburu-buru. Nyanyian Chappy the Bunny bertambah keras dan saaat Rukia sudah memegang ponselnya, ia menelan ludahnya melihat ke arah bangku taman dimana Ichigo dan wanita yang bersamanya menatap ke arah Rukia dengan pandangan yang kaget juga tajam.

Seseorang tolong aku.

Rukia hanya berdoa dalam hati semoga mereka tidak melihat ke arahnya lagi. Tapi itu mustahil. Rukia sudah tertangkap basah. Dan ia tidak mau harga dirinya turun hanya gara-gara dianggap mengintip.

Rukia mengambil pilihan terakhir dari rangkaian rencana kabur di otaknya.

.

.

.

Ichigo semkin melebarkan matanya tidak percaya melihat sang'pengintip' di balik pohon sakura. Inoue Orihime yang berada di samping Ichigo bahkan sampai tersentak menutup mulutnya tidak percaya.

Perempuan 'tukang intip' itu tergeletak di bawah pohon sakura.

Perempuan itu…

Pingsan?!

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Hollaaaaaaaaa~

Ini adalah fanfiksi pertama saya yang di publish di akun ini, semoga kalian bisa menerima fic ini karena saya sadar tulisan dalam fic ini masih benar-benar acak-acakan huhu.

Disini bukan hanya ada IchiRuki tapi ada beberapa (banyak) peran lain yang juga sama-sama penting. Ini hanya kisah school-life jadi konfliknya tidak berat-berat amat. Karena sebenarnya saya lebih suka bacaan yang ringan :D

Semoga terhibur.


End file.
